villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jin Kisaragi
Jin Kisaragi is a Major in the NOL and the deuteragonist from the BlazBlue series, being the rival of Ragna the Bloodedge. He starts off as an antagonist in BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger before becoming one of the main protagonists in the following game Continuum Shift. He is also the final opponent to Ragna in Central Fiction. History Origin When Jin was a little boy, he was very dependent on his older brother, Ragna, for affection and constantly pestered his brother to play with him. He saw his sister Saya as an obstacle of getting his brother's attention and bullied her in retaliation. As Saya became sick, Ragna looked after her and distanced himself from Jin, increasing his jealousy. It was then Yuuki Terumi entered Jin's life and told him about the Black Beast, that it would be born from Ragna, and that he is destined to destroy it. Deciding that his brother must pay for his ignorance, and to get rid of the Saya, Jin left Terumi to burn the church where they stayed and murder their caretaker. Ragna arrived, but was unable to do anything as Terumi cut off Ragna's arm and walked away with Jin, kidnapping Saya and taking her with them as well. Jin later vanished from Ragna's life, and apparently his memory of that incident was blocked off. Jin was later adopted to the high-esteemed Kisaragi family. With his talents, he rose up in the ranks of the Novus Orbis Librarium and was received the Nox Nyctores named Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa from the Hades Izanami. However, his adopted siblings never trusted him, believing that he only got his ranks due to his adoption. Indeed, Jin himself felt completely empty even after being showered with awards and ranks (which included the stopping of the Ikaruga Civil War). ''Calamity Trigger'' When the rumors of the "Grim Reaper" arose, Jin felt a sudden urge to meet him and abandoned his post to head to Kagutsuchi to find out more about the Reaper. When it turns out to be Ragna, Jin became ecstatic to meet his beloved brother, psychotically eager to kill him and fulfill his destiny. However, Ragna managed to fight him off. During one of the time-loops though, Ragna and Jin's battle was interrupted by Nu's appearance, who throws herself and Ragna into the Cauldron. Not wanting to lose his brother again, Jin jumped into the Cauldron despite his wounds and was sent back in time to the year AD 2099/12/31, where he meets Rachel Alucard and is offered a chance to be a true hero. From that point on, Jin becomes one of the Six Heroes, Hakumen. ''Continuum Shift'' During the True Ending of Calamity Trigger, Jin was injured badly by Ragna and is sent to the hospital. When he awakes, he finds that he is being targeted by NOL for assassination Cutting off all ties with the Kisaragi family, Jin goes into hiding. However, after hearing that Ragna and his former subordinate Noel Vermillion are staying together, Jin decides to try to kill them out of jealousy. Over time, his willpower becomes strong enough to resist Yukianesa's influence, thanks to the help of Jubei. After Noel was transformed into Mu-12 by Hazama, Jin assisted Hakumen in attempting to defeat Mu, but neither had any success. After Ragna managed to revert Mu-12 back into Noel, Jin, Ragna and Noel found that Hazama was working for their sister Saya, who had become the Imperator of NOL, and that his childhood friend Tsubaki Yayoi had also sided with them, which is a shock to him. After the Imperator's forces left, Ragna and Noel decide to become stronger and find out what their true motive is.. In the Wheel of Fortune Drama CD, which shows the timeline where Noel did not exist, it is revealed that when they were young, Jin and Saya were very affectionate towards each other. They were happily playing together, and Jin's attitude towards Saya is completely different from the current timeline, with Saya giving Jin a crown of flowers she had made, and saying that she loves Jin very much. This is seen through a vision by Tsubaki, and she immediately displayed jealousy towards Saya, screaming at her to get away from Jin. Jin's hatred for Saya in all other timelines is likely caused by the Power of Order, which acts as an antithesis to beings such as Observers and Murakumo Units. The Power of Order requires absolute will, which just so happens to be present within Jin (and Hakumen by extension). Whereas Observers have the ability to alter or create phenomena, those with the Power of Order can reject and destroy phenomena. Noel Vermillion is one of the few people who can nullify the Power of Order. ''Chronophantasma'' Jin will be reunited with Tsubaki, in her new form. Appearance Jin is a slender young man with short, stylish blond hair and green eyes. He wears the NOL major uniform with a black turtleneck and leggings beneath a white Japanese-style garment, white gloves, military boots, and a "jolting sapphire" colored jacket with a red lining and very long, detached sleeves. When he attended the Military Academy, he wore glasses and the standard male school uniform. As a child, Jin wore a light blue shirt and black shorts while he lived at the church. When he was adopted by Kisaragi's clan, he wore a Japanese tradition training shihakushō uniform. Personality In contrast to his brother Ragna, who is hot-tempered and quick to draw first blood, Jin presents a cold, aloof, and borderline sociopathic personality to the world, caring little for the feelings of others. Jin denounces "trivialities" like camaraderie, believing that such things are lies that people use to their advantage. He has no compunction with killing anyone who gets in the way of his goal. However, all this is a façade. The moment he reunites with Ragna, Jin loses his calm, detached demeanor and reverts to his childhood self. His voice becomes noticeably more ecstatic, and he is now prone to fits of maniacal laughter, mostly due to Yukianesa's influence (which compels him to kill his brother due to his nature as the Black Beast, as well as the Power of Order, which perceives him as a threat to the stability of the world). In the past, Jin would often cling to Ragna for assistance with everything, which greatly annoyed him. It is also shown during the first time loop, that Jin loved his sister Saya as much as he did Ragna before becoming corrpted. During his their time at the Academy, Jin was friends with his classmates Carl Clover, Tsubaki Yayoi, and Makoto Nanaya, and held a genuine soft spot for Tsubaki, who was his only childhood friend after he was whisked away from his old life and adopted by the Kisaragi house of the Duodecim. The two share a long history together that is linked across the timelines. While acquainted with Noel too, Jin was uneasiness towards her due to her resemblance of his sister, though Jin still treated her somewhat respectfully. Powers and Abilities Jin proves his elite status in the Librarium with his exceptional skills on the battlefield. Wielding the Nox Nyctores named Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa, Jin controls the element of ice, wielding it with such efficiency that he is able to shape the ice he creates into different forms such as a series of blades and is able to propel himself on one. His swordsmanship as well as his powers rival and contrasts that of his brother Ragna. While Ragna fights with savage, powerful blows, Jin's style is elegant (although it should be noted that the damage output on Jin's attacks are considerably powerful like Ragna), which strangely polarizes his own personality affected by the Yukianesa. Since Jin and Hakumen are the same person, in Continuum Shift, Jin instinctively learns the 'Kokūjin: Yukikaze' technique at one point. According to Jubei in Continuum Shift, Jin's true power is currently suppressed because of Yukianesa's influence on him. There are hints of this true power showing up periodically in the series, but not in its full potential. However, according to Ragna, should Jin's true power managed to overcome Yukianesa, then he said that Jin will become his "greatest enemy". This is also confirmed by Jubei. Jin's Drive is Frost Bite. By harnessing the power of Yukianesa, Jin can encase his opponents in structures of ice, temporarily incapacitating them for a free hit. Unlike the other characters in the series (until "Chronophantasma", when Crush Trigger was introduced), Jin's Heat Gauge is broken up into four bars instead of the usual two the other have with the exception of Hakumen. His Drive attacks use one bar each, although they are incredibly potent as they deal multiple hits in one strike. Gallery Images Videos BlazBlue-Jin Kisaragi's Theme Lust SIN-LA Vocals Version ( Lyrics) Blazblue Alter Memory OST Lust Sin Trivia *Jin Kisaragi is also known as the darker counterpart of Ky-Kiske. *The color and some appearance of Jin's outfit is very similar to Vergil, possibly a reference to him while his brother Ragna is very similar to Dante. Navigation Category:BlazBlue Villains Category:Rivals Category:Obsessed Category:Redeemed Category:Male Category:Neutral Evil Category:In Love Category:Military Category:Traitor Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sadists Category:Video Game Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Thugs Category:Protagonists Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Leader Category:Addicts Category:Siblings Category:Related to Hero Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Nihilists Category:Honorable Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Samurai Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Fighters Category:Strategic Category:Dissociative Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Pawns Category:Crossover Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Tragic Category:Envious Category:Homicidal Category:Warlords Category:Mutilators Category:Murderer Category:Delusional Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Egotist Category:Successful Category:Martial Artists Category:Hero's Lover Category:Perverts Category:Power Hungry Category:Abusers Category:Sadomasochists Category:Vandals Category:Supervillains Category:Wrathful Category:Contradictory Category:Control Freaks Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Assassins Category:Cannibals Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Greedy Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mercenaries Category:Genocidal Category:Social Darwinists Category:Misanthropes Category:Graverobbers Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Protective Category:Aliens Category:Hybrids Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Opportunists